silverlakota_backstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver/Lakota backstory Wiki
Meeting Silver/Lakota(backstory/biography) My background, hope you enjoy! :) (It also has whats happening to me) (the video at the bottom is my music for my oc) Thank you for being interested here I go... Hello, I am '''Silver''' and this is my backstory. It all started when I was a pup, born in the '''forbidden city'''. My mother who was the nicest mother there was named me '''Lakota'''. But things usually don't go my way. When I was 2 moons old '''mundanes''' took my family, except me. I ran into '''them. '''I will only refer to those excuses for wolfs '''them'''. They were the ones that led the '''mundanes '''to my family. I don't know how I knew, I just knew. '''They''' found me with a good piece of meat. '''They '''chased me to get it, that's when I ran into a good friend. She said her name was '''Rose''', she helped me even though she was a pet. Her fur made her white as one to! She gave me a spot to sleep and gave me a portion of food her '''mundanes''' gave her. Like I said things don't go well for me. When I was 10 moons old her '''mundanes''' took her somewhere I do not know. The last thing she told me was to find '''The Broken'''. They were a ragtag pack, but more like a group than a pack. We looked out for each other, and helped each other. When I was 13 moons old our den was dug up for an extra part to the forbidden city, that they put a statute of a bird in, I was not with them when they fled. I was on patrol. I was in '''evergreen forest''' when I saw her, the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen, she was a husky. Her name was '''Tide, '''still is. She introduced me to the '''Hounds of Anubis'''. I joined once as '''Fate''', then I was exiled. I came back as an omega with my name that my mother wolf gave me, '''Lakota.''' I did well, except things don't go well for me. As an omega '''Tide''' got mated to a wolf named '''Mal. '''I was exiled, not long after that. Then I came back as '''Silver''', a scout devoted to the pack, and its alliances. My leaders name is '''Akira, '''she is kind but strict, and has no time for play. Ok maybe a little time, with her mate '''Coal.''' He is a strong wolf, and is running his own pack, '''Forsaken Souls. '''I am going to help them for three weeks.''' '''"Silver, get out here now! And who are you talking to?" "No one Akira." "Well if you want to go help Forsaken Souls get out here now!" "Coming Akira." I will see you later with more information, about my "adventures". Bye! Some thing happened between us and '''Forsaken Souls'''. Some drama went down, '''Akira''' and '''Coal''' are no longer mates. '''Tide''' was exiled. See what I told you? Things don't usually go how I would want them to. Hello again, '''mundanes''' have caught me and are doing some tests on me and some dogs, and injecting me with something at least thats what I think is happening. I will get back to you guys with this. They have just made me fight a dog. He was the biggest dog they had, but yet I miraculously bested him. I let him go with many scratches and wounds, but the '''mundanes''' forced him back in the cage with me. They told him something, in a language that I did not understand. He then perked up immediately and rushed at me, and he tried to go in for the jugular, and he almost ended me. I then realized, this was a fight to the death. I made quick work of him, and in his eyes were a pleading look. I tried not to look, but I heard a yelp of pain then silence as I bit into his throat. The '''mundanes''' by the cage, wrote something down on their pad things. They then put five of their second biggest dogs in there with me. I made quick work of two, but the other three were hard to take down. Time flew by quickly, and it was about a hour in '''mundane''' time by the time they almost ended me. When the '''mundanes''' saw how hurt I was they forced the other dogs off me, which was good, because the two I dispatched quickly were already healed up and ready to fight. They led us back to our separate crates, and my wounds were already healing up. thats when I realized something. I was as strong as my ancestors were in their tales. It took three dogs a '''mundane''' hour to best me, imagine how long it would take one dog or wolf? I am starting to realize how tired i got from the fights. My last thought was " When I break out of here, I will be a great help to my pack." I woke up and I realized that five '''mundane '''hours had passed since I fell asleep. So i guess after every battle I get dead tired. I cursed and realized, there had to be some way to make up for strength and endurance. Like if you ate to much, you stomach would hurt, they had to take something away in order to give me those skills. See all of you later when I break out of this place. Hello I have broken out, but I have learned some very sad news. '''Tide''' was hit by a truck, in anubis pathway. Hello again, we have gone to battle with '''Hounds of Salem '''and if we win, we get our world(Bakoy) back, and peace through the packs. But '''Akira''' only wanted a few wolves to go fight with her, but I dont think thats proper, because if there is a pack battle, the pack battles as a pack, not only a select few. Hallo, again we have had the battle against '''Hounds Of Salem''', but sadly I was "traveling". We won, but they did not want to admit defeat. Stubborn Wretches! we are debating to change our pack name but I hope it stays the same. Not much happening to speak of right now. The lead scout has left the pack so now i am the lead sco..... I mean '''Reconniter. '''As lead sco-I mean Reconniter I am going to scout land in the mountains for six days I will not be able to say what has happened to me during those six days. I am back it was very eventful there were gophers and coyotes but it was to hot during the day and to cold at night for a pack. And there were to many mundanes cutting down trees next to where I thought it should've been habitable. But there was a creek/river running through. I have met this amazing wolf her name is '''Ashen '''I asked her to be my mate to early, and we hardly know each other. Tomorrow we are going to meet and get to know each other. I have met with her and '''Akira''', who was basically our moderator. I learned that she was captured by mundanes as well..... And that she has had pups before from the way she said it she has had at least two litters, and the latest with '''Akela''' of '''Black Magic'''. This changes how I look at them..... Well after we got to know each other she said she likes me! But she just joined(she said that she joined back this is her second time here) so its to early to be a mate with someone. I will be traveling for a day or two, to help me think and mull things over. '''Ashen '''if you're reading this I don't want a mate unless its you! '''Ashen '''has left I have the feeling I guided her toward leaving, well good luck with that, '''Akela '''has exiled her once. Next tme in battle and We are not allies with '''Black magic''', I aim to kill her, on sight. '''Black magic '''is now '''Coven''' from what I have heard. We '''Chained Delusions''', have been "traveling" to and from camp and can never seem to find each other leaving camp or getting in camp. And now that I have thought about it, I could never bring myself''' '''to harm''' Ashen'''. My passion for her would never let me harm her. So in battle and we aren't allies, I couldn't bring my self to harm her, but I know she would try to harm me and I would let her, because I wouldn't be able to bring myself to hurt her. I must go and see if anyone is in camp. Good bye and see you later. '''Ashen''' is back in '''Chained Delusions.''' I have missed her. It appears she had pups. '''Zeus''' and two other pups. Oh how I want to ask her to be my mate. But she just left her pups and pac. It would be too soon. I hope she will not leave again. I will ask her if she could be my mate later. I must go now. For '''Coven: '''http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/Coven For '''Chained Delusions: '''http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/Hounds_of_Anubis Latest activity